Meet Mr Smith
by NerdyJD
Summary: щастлива закъснял рожден ден! This is your story and I hope you enjoy it. Warnings: LavaShipping son! Cole and Kai are neighbours.
**Wazzup!** **Happy Very belated birthday to the amazingly awesome person ColeForever. This story is sos,so,so,so,so late and I'm really sorry but I hope you enjoy it. And I sort of forgot about the intro so I wanna make a chapter 2. (not proofread) (I seriously need a beta reader)**

 **Meet Mr Smith**

Not all Shakespeare's tragedy's had love stories, and not all his love stories ended in tragedy. I didn't realise this until my own one began.

The noisy C.B moving truck pulled up to the empty house opposite my own, three buff men jumped out from the back, as well as two more from the front. The trucks insides were filled with furniture and other family treasures. One by one each object was carried in as quickly as possible by the fit movers.

I can't believe this! It hasn't even been a few days and people are already moving in.

Not too soon later did a smaller black car pull up in the drive way, and out stepped a family of four. The typical newlywed couple was enthusiastic about the house as they talked to the movers passing the car. The young girl stepped out and was too occupied as she typed away at her phone, nonstop. The boy that came out had blood red headphones on, he looked almost non-caring to the fact that he would be moving into a new house soon.

I watched from over my own fence as the family disappeared inside the house and then I continued reading my book. I wonder if they're enrolled at our school yet, its final year so I'm guessing that the boy _has_ to come. Unless I've gotten his age wrong and he's older or much younger than he actually looks.

The day went by quickly, the movers did their job and then left, the family was inside unpacking the entire day and in no time it was the next day. School was the same boring building that it's always been, the kids were the same, talkative and disruptive. But today something changed. I was right, that boy _was_ my age and he ended up in my class, luck me.

Oh, and guess what else? He has to come over today to catch up on, not only English, but Afrikaans and Math. Why is he even taking pure maths, I doubt he even knows the value of pi. This week just keeps getting better and better.

"Okay, so math and English we can do now and maybe later if we have time, we can start Afrikaans." I explained and guided him to a seat on my bed. "What about my other subjects?" I had my back turned so it was safe enough for me to roll my eyes at his incompetence. "I don't take any of your other subjects. You'll have to catch up by someone else." I said and tried by best not to be snappy. "Oh okay." A moment passed before he spoke up again. "What subjects _do_ you take then?" I took out my books and notes before turning towards him again. "I take drama, art, music, business and life sciences." He nodded and took out his own notepad for notes. "Tell me a little about yourself." We were barely halfway through math when he piped up, I groaned at the question. "We're supposed to be focusing on math, not me." I ignored him and continued writing. "How can I concentrate while I'm so distracted? Besides I don't even know your name." something about the sound of his voice was sending a slight tingle down my spine, was he flirting with me? "Sadly you have to level up to acquaintance to unlock that privilege." I said and surprisingly smiled up at him. He considered that for a moment f=before smirking up at me. "Okay, how do I level up?" Was I seriously even considering this? "Stop it, we should be working and not doing whatever… 'this' is. I'm just here to help you with your schoolwork and nothing else okay." I watched as his shoulders sagged like that of a child not getting what they wanted. "You're no fun."

Even though he listened to me, I was a bit sad that he actually did. For the next few minutes we sat in absolute silence as I waited for him to complete an equation. My eyes wandered from the creamy walls of my room over to the page that he was currently working on. "You're actually pretty smart." My comment made him move his head to face me. "Thanks? I guess." I smiled and started playing with an emerald coloured pen laying on the table. "I would never have guessed a drama kid to take pure maths." He said nonchalantly as he scribbled down the method to an equation. I raised my eyebrow and eyed him. "I'm tempted to take offence." He finished off what he was working on and dropped his pen. "Well you shouldn't, pretty _and_ smart are hard to come by these days." I opened my mouth to answer but no coherent thought seemed to form.

My speechlessness made the idiot smile and cross his arms. "Did you just call me… pretty?" he nodded and looked up at my surprised face. "What, would you rather I call you handsome?" I could literally feel the fire spreading over my cheeks, my brain was going so fuzzy that I thought I would pass out. "I'm going to, um, get something to drink." I rushed out and closed to door behind me.

When I came down to the kitchen I found a small note sitting on the table.

"Hi son, out for a while. Be back later tonight. Snacks and food in the fridge.

-Dad

Well, at least I'll be alone tonight. I went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice and took out two glasses. On my way back up I heard talking coming from my room, I crept a little closer until Kai's voice could be clearly heard. "Yeah okay… but doesn't Nya have a key… What... Now you tell me… sorry…" He had his back turned and he was pacing around my room, he didn't seem to notice me as I stood in the doorway. "Fine, but when can I stay until you get home?" my ears piped up and I chose this time to announce my presence. ""You can stay here with me." He turned to me with a shocked expression. "Hang on dad. Are you sure?" Was I? "Yeah, my dad will be out and I don't want to stay home alone. Plus we could get some more work done." I smiled at him, he nodded and brought the phone back up to his ear, "Dad, I'm going to stay at the neighbour's house. Um, its, uh…" He looked at me with an awkward smile. "Cole, Cole Brookstone." "IM staying with the Brookstone's."

When Kai was done with his phone call we continued with math and in no time we were on to Afrikaans. Turns out that he's so much better than me, I explained to him that it was actually my third language. That caught his interest and soon I was assaulted with questions. It was fun for some weird reason, he can actually be great company. When we completed catching up, which was quite quick, we ended up sitting in front of the TV and watching a movie, only, we didn't really watch.

"So, I'm guessing you can sing?" he said and popped a gummy sweet in his mouth. "It runs in the family." I answered and stole some sweets from his bowl. The movie was put on mute and we were sitting and chatting on the couch. "And you can draw?" He pulled the bowl away from me and lifted it high enough so that I couldn't reach it. "Of cause." He smiled at me as I tried to reach for the sweet over him. "Then I can be Rose and you can be my Jack." My eyes went wide and crimson spread across my face. "Uh, wouldn't you rather be the Mona Lisa to my da Vinci?" He rolled his eyes and spoke again. "Whatever floats your boat _Cole_." I groaned and collapsed onto his chest, successfully knocking the air out of his lungs. "Like _Kai_ is a better name." When did he get so comfortable? And warm?

"So does this mean I levelled up?" I nuzzled further into his chest and gripped his shirt. "Maybe." His laugh vibrated through my head and his body moved as he put the bowl on the coffee table beside us. His breathing served as a lullaby that began slowly putting me to sleep. Until a gentle tugging on my hair. I tried sneaking a peak up at him but his head was turned the other way. He was playing with my hair.

I think that he felt me tense up because his hands stopped, "Do you want me to stop?" I've been having second thoughts about this guy for the entire day. Now, I don't want to think at all. "No, don't stop." I said practically half asleep already. The small movement continued for the next few minutes until my dozing was interrupted again.

"Cole?" his voice barely registered my fuzzy mind. "Yeah?" I could feel him heating up a bit more under me. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I didn't have to think long about my answer, even though I hardly knew the guy. "Yeah. I'll be your boyfriend." I could feel him breathe a sigh of relief and then nervously laugh. "Awesome." I nodded.

"But then you're telling my dad."

 **I hoped you liked that ColeForever. I know how late it is, I was just a bit rushed but to make up for it I'm offering to continue this with a chapter 2 if you want it. I certainly do, just to find out what happens when the parents discover their children are dating the neighbour. Anyway, peace out.**

 **I feel like you guys need a nickname, like 'muffins' or 'popsicles'… I dunno.**


End file.
